


Attack on Idols

by paladinbecca



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, also everyone's in their teens, armin is umi, connie is hanayo, does that make sense ??, erwin is eli, hanji is nozomi, here's something that nobody asked for (except myself), it's a love live x attack on titan au thing, jean is maki, levi and mikasa aren't related in this, levi is nico, maybe possible ships idk, mikasa is kotori, ok so eren is honoka, please don't take this too seriously, poor Umi, sasha is rin, some might be out of character or follow their ll girl's character more, the 3rd years are about 17, the aot follow a certain ll girl, the first years are about 15, the second years are about 16, the ships aren't the main focus tho so oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinbecca/pseuds/paladinbecca
Summary: With the school being on the verge of getting shut down, and without a backup plan Eren Jeager decides that one way to keep the school running is to start an idol group but yet it's not as easy as he thought it'd be.





	1. Idols?!

"The school's going to close." Someone on campus whispered in a hushed tone to their group of friends.

 

Too bad he heard that though.

 

"Eren," Mikasa said in a calm tone. "What's wrong? You already overslept late enough, so you can't possibly be tired." 

 

"O-oh.. it's just that..." he answered, not sure what to think about what he just over heard. "Do you know about it?" 

 

She just shook her head no meaning that even though she was the daughter of the school board's chairwoman.

 

The two got through the morning half of their school day, and once lunch rolled around they went to meet with the third member of the group; Armin.

 

"Did you guys here about the school closing down?" the blonde asked, not knowing that the two already found out the news this morning.

 

Soon an awkward silence took over the trio as they either picked at their food or just looked around without a thought.

 

Eren was cursing himself out on the inside, if he knew that the school would be closing then he would've worked harder to maintain his grades and make sure he stayed on top of his work but now the possibility of having to suddenly switch schools scared him.

 

"I'm gonna die out there!" he suddenly whined which caused his friends to look at him.

 

He wasn't actually going to die but yet the thought alone was enough to light a fire under his ass- for the time being that is.

 

*

 

The next day, once the news was set into everyone's mindset, the brunette sat in class zoning out as various thoughts flooded his mind.

 

_There has to be a way to keep the school open... But how though?_

 

All through out math, instead of solving the problems on the board he decided to solve the problems in his head.

 

_Idols._

 

He basically sprinted towards his two friends, almost beaming from his _"genius"_   idea.

 

"And what did you think of doing that'll save the school?" Armin asked. "I thought you were going to busy yourself with studies so you don't _'die'_?" 

 

"Idols." Eren stated as the two looked at him with a look that said; "Did you lose your mind?"

 

He ignored the look and kept talking, "We'll form an idol group and it'll help save the school because you know idols are what's in now... It'll work I'm sure of it." 

 

Soon his happiness was ruined when the Student Council President and Vice President came over to the trio and almost seemed to promptly shut down the idea of an idol group.

 

"Why can't there be an idol group?" he asked as he eyed the two higher students, almost as if he looked at them in a certain way they'd cave into his idea.

 

"It'd never work," Erwin stated while his voice almost seemed to shake a bit but yet his cold stare showed no emotions.

 

Eren wasn't about to go down without a fight, besides he'd rather fight and become an idol group then force himself to study topics he's already learned and didn't really pay attention to in the first place.

 

 

 


	2. A New Group and An Old Group

Erwin knew that just because some second year decided to try and suddenly save the school it wouldn't work, especially with an idol group- since the school was going to have one way before they came into the picture.

 

"I know what's on your mind," Hanji whispered. "You're still thinking about it and him."

 

Erwin stayed silent as he sorted through the different papers only to come across one for an idol group.

*

"Damn Student Council." Eren muttered to himself as he kicked a rock during his walk home. 

It was an oddly quiet and lonely walk home for him, due to most walks he'd be joined by his friends and they'd stop at the local convenience store to get snacks before heading to someone's house but for some reason today it became Armin had to tutor some first year and Mikasa had some family issue to deal with.

 

"Damn it!" he said a bit louder then before but still quiet enough that nobody would hear him.

* 

Sasha and Connie walked all over town til they got to their park, both minds buzzing with the rumor about school shutting down even though they just got there not too long ago.

"What do you think is gonna happen with us?" Sasha asked as Connie dug in his backpack for the snacks he grabbed earlier for them.

He just shrugged as she tore into the bag of chips, the two sat in a comfortable but crunching silence.

 

* 

Jean sighed as he put his pencil down only to look at a sketchbook with doodles. It wasn't like him to just doodle like this though. 

 

"I'm an artist, damn it." he grumbled before flipping to a new page only for more doodles.

 

Maybe he needed to learn that having an off day was ok but since the school year started everyday seemed like an off day.

 

With a sigh he collected his belongings and decided to head home for the day, during the walk home he felt a nervous pit develop in his stomach almost as if it's trying to warn him of something.

 

He just shrugged it off.

 

*

"What happened wasn't your fault," Hanji said, almost feeling like a broken record all afternoon. 

 

Erwin just nodded and opened the door for the cafe, while he waited for her to get inside out of the corner of his eye he swear he saw  _him_ but it was a busy street and could've easily been anybody.

 

While the President and Vice President sat in the cafe, just trying to both go through the recent news and other responsibilities along with trying to somewhat relax.

The blonde kept telling himself that the idea of an idol group won't solve anything, because in his eyes- and experience- it'll just make things worse. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Third Member's The Charm

Levi prayed that nobody noticed him as he darted down the street, being glad of his short stature for once as he was able to hide between groups of people without being caught or so he thought.

 

He quickly looked up as he felt a familiar stare and the second he made contact with those blue eyes, he just sprinted out of there.

 

"Damn it." he muttered as he walked into the small market closer to his place. 

 

Back in his first year, they  _all_ decided to form an idol group, but then two left and  _those_ two showed no more interest in the damn club leaving him all by himself.

 

Due to the club already having five people signed on he was able to keep that spare room to himself, but he'd tend to leave it abandoned quite often just due to the fact that he didn't want to think about the mistake that happened in there.

 

*

 

Technically she didn't really have a family event to attend after school, but instead a job and she knew to keep quiet about it despite just working at a local cafe. 

 

If she told Eren or anyone about it then she'd know that she'd get pestered about it, or to ditch it but she couldn't.  She needed sometime by herself to sort out her feelings, and she took whatever time alone at the cafe she could get.

 

As she went to go take two coffees to the one table hidden in the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed it was for the President and Vice President but she dragged herself over to them and gave them their coffee. 

 

All she mumbled was a quick "please enjoy" before almost running back to the front end.

 

This was  _her_ alone time to figure out  _her_ feelings and thoughts as the world around her seemed to just spin and spin, making her feel quite dizzy. 

 

* 

 

Through gritted teeth he told them "no" again. And again... And again.

 

"How many damn times do I need to tell you no?!" Levi snapped at the three second years in front of him as they begged- more like as Eren begged- him to either join their idol group or at least let them use the club room.

 

"B-but..." Eren started but he wasn't sure what else to say. He felt like whatever jumble of words to come out of his mouth either wouldn't be the right ones or he'd just screw up trying to make his point across.

 

"But nothing, now leave." 

 

And with that the second years left, but yet Levi couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that they'd show back up and try to make him join again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. First Show or Last Show

Eren was just  _done_ at this point of trying to form a "proper" idol group, he looked at his two friends and figured they could put on their own show and that's it.

 

"I made the costumes." Mikasa whispered as she handed the two boys bags.

 

"W-what?! We.. We got told we can't do this and these costumes! We can't go through with this." Armin whined as the other two pulled their costumes out of the bag, making him scared to see what mess of fabric he'd get.

 

The costumes weren't too bad, especially for a beginner to create so the two got changed before quickly going over the lines for the song- that's even if that short little blurb of words could be considered a song.

 

*

 

"Ah did you hear about those second years?" Connie asked as him and Sasha walked towards the auditorium on their way out.

 

Sasha just nodded and followed him along to the empty room where those second years were trying to put on a show but it was to mostly empty seats.

 

Other students looked in to see what was going on but none decided to stay around to see the possible train wreck.

 

*

Jean was one of those students that peeked into see what was going on, and ever so carefully he was able to hear at two thirds of the trio trying to sing.

 

"That's no song." he mumbled to himself but yet he couldn't bring himself to leave so he went and hid in one of the seats closets towards the door.

 

Levi was another one that was iffy about those second years, and he didn't like how they seemed to draw a crowd either.

 

Through gritted teeth and jealousy he slipped into the still empty auditorium and waited to watch the trio make fools of themselves. 

 

Before anyone else could come or go- but mostly go- the trio finally showed their faces and while Eren was quite discouraged, but not surprised, with the non-existent audience. 

 

* 

 

Eren figured there wouldn't be anyone but part of him hoped that the whole school would show up and decide to become idols too but yet he couldn't let that stop him.

 

The only thing he thought could stop them would be either the President or Vice President coming in and shutting it down but he didn't care.

 

_This might be our only chance._

 

That's what he thought so he linked hands with Mikasa and Armin and the three of them preformed as if their lives depended on it.

 

*

 

"Hm," Erwin sighed as he heard rumors about the show going on right now. 

 

He knows that they didn't come to him to ask for the auditorium but yet he didn't have the power to stop them for once.

 

Part of him wanted to shut down their little hoorah but yet he decided to just let them have something at least for once.

 

 

 

 


End file.
